1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to filter smoke from cigarettes, cigars and the like. The improved device provides a simple means to filter smoke through water or other appropriate fluids prior to inhalation by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known a wide variety of water pipe, filters, bongs and similar devices used to filter smoke from a burning substance prior to inhalation. A survey of such devices, uses and patents is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,110, issued Dec. 19, 1995. The known art is complicated making the devices difficult to use and clean.
An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,110 which requires apertures in the sides of the water chamber for inserting the smoke inlet and outlet tubes. This structure complicates the fabrication of the water chamber and requires friction fittings for the tubes.
In the instance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,179, issued Nov. 21, 1972, there are openings in the cap for smoke inlet and outlet tubes; however, the overall structure is complex with regard to the cap openings and the corresponding structure of the tubes. This device also uses porous filters which further complicates the use and cleaning of the device.
The present invention uses a cap or stopper having a friction fit into a water chamber open upper end. The stopper has two approximately right angle passages therethrough into which relatively simple tubular members are inserted. Modifications to the water chamber to provide inlet and outlet apertures are not required and the device may be easily disassembled for cleaning.
One object of the present invention is an improved water pipe allowing ease of assembly and disassemble. Another object is ease of cleaning the water pipe elements. A further object is a device which is small, easily transportable and adaptive for various smoking products. Yet another object is use of water chambers such that apertures for inlet and outlet of smoke are not required, only an open upper end being required.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.